Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya
is a Japanese television series that aired on TV Asahi and its affiliates from January 25, 1988 to January 23, 1989, lasting 50 episodes. It was the seventh installment in Toei's Metal Hero Series franchise of live-action superhero shows. The series centers around a young ninja master named Toha Yamaji, who must face against numerous ninja masters from different parts of the world by donning a special armor to become his alter-ego Jiraiya. The English title given by Toei's international sales department was Ninja Olympiad,List of Toei programs a reference to the Seoul Olympics and the Calgary Olympics that was held at the time the series was airing. Despite this show not being adapted in America, Jiraiya was given the name as Space Sheriff Skyfire in . Story The Sorcerers Clan, led by the centuries-old Org Ninja Dokusai, has make its move to retrieve the treasured map of Pako that has been in possession by the Yamaji family for generations. Tetsuzan Yamaji, the 34th grandmaster of the Togakure Ryū Ninpō, entrusts his son and daughter, Toha and Kei, to protect the Pako from the forces of the Sorcerers Clan. By donning the Jiraiya Suit inherited from his father, Toha becomes Jiraiya, Master of the Togakure School, who must face against the evil Sorcerers Clan, as well as numerous ninjas from different parts of the world. Characters Yamaji Family *Manabu Yamaji *Tetsuzan Yamaji International Secret Police The Sorcerers Clan *Org Ninja Dokusai *Butterfly Ninja Benikiba *Star Ninja Retsukiba *Bird Ninjas Karasutengu *Witch Ninja Madam Spider *Special Ninja Team *Wind Ninja Mafuuba *Killer and Commando *Sorcerer Behemoth Gohma World Ninjas *Castle Ninja Baron Owl *Jail Ninja Haburamu *Fire Ninja Chang Kung-Fu *Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard *Sound Ninja Uha *Beast Ninja Makumba *Strong Ninja Abdad *Chinese Ninja Lu-Long *Fire Ninja Chang Kung-Fu Jr. *Feast Ninja Gyuma *Explosive Ninja Rocket Man *Changing Ninja Parchis *Lightning Ninja Wild *Holy Ninja Alamasa *Metallic Ninja Gamesh *Water Ninja Silver Shark *Beast Ninja Makumba's older brother *Darkness Ninja Devil Cats *Space Ninja Demost *Treasure Ninja Jane *Miraculous Ninja Strowver Other Characters *Henry Rakuchin *Dr. Smith *Paper Ninja Oruha *Demonic Ninja Sylvia *Flower Ninja Yumeha *Kurozaru *Devil King *Yajiro Iyo *Development Company's President *Akunobo Sugitani *Catherine *Devious Ninja Black Thorn *Genchi Koshimura *Paper Ninja Clan Leader *Naoto Tamura/Jiban * * * * ** ** ** ** ** Episodes Cast Regulars *Toha Yamaji: Takumi Tsutsui *Kei Yamaji: Megumi Sekiguchi *Manabu Yamaji: Takumi Hashimoto *Tetsuzan Yamaji: Masaaki Hatsumi *Ryu Asuka: Issei Hirota *Rei Yagyu: Tomoko Taya *Benikiba: Hiromi Nohara *Kumo-Gozen's "front" form: Machiko Soga *Kumo-Gozen's "rear" form: Hizuru Uratani Semi-regulars and guest stars *Henry Rakuchin: Masayuki Suzuki (eps 1, 3, 4 , 6, 25, 36, 46) *Jail Ninja Haburamu: Kin Oomae (ep 3, 15) *Maira: Emi Sato (ep 8) *Strong Ninja Abdad: Wolf Otsuki (ep 8) *Dr. Smith: Chris "Akshara" Reynolds (eps 11, 16, 23) *Paper Ninja Oruha: Shohei Kusaka (eps 12, 26, 45) *Kasumi Mimura: Megumi Ueno (eps 12, 26, 45) *Kensuke Mimura: Hiroshi Seigo (ep 12) *Tao (child): Yuki Shibuya (eps 14, 44) *Flower Ninja Yumeha: Tamao Matsugi (eps 17-18, 32) *Kurozaru: Bun Nakamura (eps 17-18) *Lightning Ninja Wild: Jirō Ishii (eps 20, 33, 49, 50) *Satsuki: Ayako Kanda (ep 22) *Satsuki's Father: Daisuke Fujimori (ep 22) *Satsuki's Mother: Yasuko Kato (ep 22) *Dr. Brown: Ronny Santana (ep 23) *Dr. Schmidt: Malcom McLoad (ep 23) *Shintaro Yazaka: Kaname Kawai (ep 26) *Development Company's President: Eiichi Kikuchi (ep 26) *Yajirō Iyo: Kenji Ohba (ep 27) *Chiyo: Miho Tojo (ep 28) *Hanzo: Koji Matoba (ep 28) *Shogo: Eisuke Yoda (ep 28) *Doctor: Atsuo Mori (ep 28) *Katherine: Dorothée (eps 29, 31) *Devious Ninja Black Thorn: Kazuoki Takahashi (ep 30) *Genchi Koshimura: Jun Tatara (ep 30) *Darkness Ninja Devil Cats: Mickey Curtis (ep 36) *Treasure Ninja Jane: Sumiko Kakizaki (ep 40) *Sanae Yamaji/Akiko Masumoto: Yukiko Yoshino (ep 42) *Tao (adult): Aya Shindo (ep 44) *Paper Ninja Clan Leader: Katsuhiko Kobayashi Voice actors *Tetsuzan Yamaji: Dai Nagasawa *Dokusai: Shozo Izuka *Retsukiba: Shingo Hiromori *Karasutengu #1: Ittoku Yamanaka *Karasutengu #2: Moichi Saitō *Karasutengu #3, Gyuma, Gamesh: Toku Nishio *Mafūba, Baron Owl, Alamsa, Uha, Strowver: Atsuo Mori *Beni Tokage: Takeshi Kuwabara (ep.5), Teiji Oomiya (ep. 31) *Beni Tokage (ep. 41), Chang Kung-Fu, Makumba: Eiji Maruyama *Chang Kung-Fu's son: Michirō Iida *Lu-Long, Parchis, Silver Shark, Demost: Eisuke Yoda *Demonic Ninja Sylvia: Naoko Matsui *Akunobo Sugitani: Takeshi Watabe *Pako: Jun Yoshida *Narrator: Toru Ohira Stunt actors *Jiraiya (Power Protector Suit): Kōji Matoba (eps: 11-26, 29-40, 42-47), Takumi Tsutsui (eps: 28, 48-50) *Dokusai, Akunobo Sugitani (ep 28): Noriaki Kaneda *Retsukiba: Ryo Nagamine *Baron Owl: Masahiro Sudō *Chang Kung-Fu (father and son): Hideo Ninomiya *Wild: Michael Coleman (ep. 1 only), Jiro Ishii *Mafūba: Jyunichi Haruta and Shun'ya Sonoda *Demonic Ninja Sylvia: Miyuki Nagato *Explosive Ninja Rocket Man: Hiroshi Seki (ep. 14-29) and Yasuhiro Takeuchi (ep. 44-50) Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Keisuke Yamakawa **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Akira Kushida ;Ending theme *"SHI·NO·BI '88" **Lyrics: Keisuke Yamakawa **Composition: Kisaburō Suzuki **Arrangement: Osamu Totsuka **Artist: Akira Kushida References External links *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/世界忍者戦ジライヤ Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Mystic Arms Category:Showa Era